


An Otherwise Intractable Beast

by Esdeem



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Silly, miphlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: Mipha has a problem; Link's newly adopted steed seems to hate her. At Zelda's suggestion, she ventures to Gerudo Town to ask Urbosa for advice. But the journey makes her realize the problem may run deeper than she thought. Will the addition of this horse finally force Mipha to reveal her most deeply held secret? (Set after the events of Age of Calamity, beware spoilers!)
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	An Otherwise Intractable Beast

“It wants to kill me.”

“Are you certain you're not overreacting?”

“There's murder in its eyes every time I come close.”

“She's perfectly docile every time I see her.”

“While I am grateful you have not earned the beast's scorn, I have not been so fortunate. Just the other day, it bit me on one of my forefins. It was dreadfully hard to stop the bleeding.”

“Sometimes... they do that... affectionately...?”

“This was not affection. It was pure simmering hatred.” Mipha leaned over the table, her voice a low, fearful whisper. “Mark my words, Princess. Epona will not rest until it has eliminated me.”

Zelda blew on her hot tea, eager for an excuse to stall and formulate a response to calm Mipha's paranoia. She'd never seen the young Zora princess in such a state, not even in the chaos of battle.

The source of her newfound terror was a new steed Link found during his travels across Hyrule in the aftermath of Calamity Ganon's defeat. A beautiful mare with dark chestnut fur, a flaxen mane and tail, and white feathering above all four hooves, she'd wandered up to Link as he rested. Rather than run away as most wild horses would, she approached and shoved her head under his hands. It only felt right to give her the name of the Legendary Hero's horse. Zelda wondered if she might well be a descendant of the very steed.

A few weeks out from their meeting, they behaved like one on the battlefield. Rider and mount vanished into a symbiosis both terrifying and beautiful, able to anticipate the other's thoughts and actions. When she retired to the stables, Link spent hours in her company, brushing her mane or playing the ocarina. In a word, Epona was perfect.

Except, of course, for the apparent blood feud with the princess of the Zora.

“Perhaps you could try talking to Link. Surely--”

“Absolutely not!” Mipha slammed her hands against the table. The outburst shocked her even more than Zelda, as she immediately ducked her head in embarrassment and settled back into her seat. After clearing her throat, she continued. “Epona is important to Link. I'm loathe to do anything that might weaken that bond.”

"I see." Zelda eyed her friend over the top of her teacup. Try as she might to retain her regal bearing, there was always a flicker of hesitation when she said his name. Then a quickening of her breath, a softness in her gaze, a smile that she couldn't stave off. If only Mipha knew how her face gave away what she thought her deepest secret.

“So I have come to you, in the hopes you might share some of your wisdom with me.”

Zelda sighed. “I wish I could offer you more guidance, but my knowledge of horses has never extended beyond learning to ride them as a child.”

Slumping back into her chair, Mipha frowned. “I see. Zora do not use mounts in the same way Hylians do, so there is no one in the Domain who can offer guidance either.”

“Have you tried speaking to the other Champions?”

“Daruk is scared of dogs, so I don't think he'd offer good counsel on horses. And the moment I said Link's name to Revali, he would either ignore me completely or give me advice meant to sabotage my plans.”

“What about Urbosa?”

“I considered it, but travel across the desert can be quite taxing for the Zora, and Purah has asked that we not use the Sheikah Towers frivolously. This is the sort of matter one would prefer to address in person, after all. And Lady Urbosa does not seem to share the same enthusiasm as most Gerudo for the sand seals.”

"Actually..." Zelda smiled, memories as warm as her tea coming back into her mind. "Urbosa might not have the opportunity now, but in her youth, she was quite the sand seal racer. Not long after they met, she and my mother would often race. To hear her tell it, Mother almost beat her a few times as well. If her prowess is not creative license on her part, she might well have advice to give you."

“You think so?”

“Perhaps. Urbosa is well versed in a variety of subjects, after all.”

“That only leaves the problem of the journey itself. I suppose I could prepare for another expedition after I return home, but that would take time.”

Zelda bit her lower lip. “On that front, I am aware of a party that will be leaving for the Gerudo Desert in the morning. They might be willing to journey with you.”

“You don't think it would be a bother?” For a moment, Zelda thought Mipha might leap over the table in excitement.

“Well, no. Not for them, at least.”

"Then, by all means, ask them!"

“You're certain?”

“If this plays some part in resolving my issues with Epona, I'd be willing to pay any price!”

* * *

“There I was, standing on the battlefield, eye to eye with Calamity Ganon himself! Well, not _really_ eye to eye, of course. He was gigantic! At least a hundred feet tall, if not more. But even so, I could see it in his eyes. That's right. Fear. He'd never felt it before that day...”

_Pay any price._ Mipha rued those words.

She hadn't expected the group Zelda mentioned to be the Yiga Clan, much less a party led by Master Kohga himself. To her surprise, the truce between them and the Kingdom remained in place after their victory. Zelda even praised Master Kohga's willingness to try and make amends for all the Yiga Clan had done.

New outlook or not, it had done little to change Master Kohga's personality. He started to weave the tale before they even left the gates of Hyrule Castle. Mipha had to admit, he had a gift for storytelling. What his version lacked in accuracy it more than made up for in drama and intrigue. Still, the story conjured unpleasant memories, and Mipha started to lag behind the Yiga master. Members of the clan remained by his side, rapt with attention at the telling, and if Kohga noticed her absence, he showed no sign of it.

“Master Kohga was not even present, was he?”

Mipha glanced over her shoulder to the massive frame of Sooga looming behind her.

“He was present at Hyrule Castle, fighting against Astor's forces.” She pursed her lips, determined to be delicate with the rest of her answer. “However, I do not believe he took part in the battle against the Calamity itself.”

“Unsurprising. Master Kohga and the truth have a contentious relationship, and thus spend little time in one another's company.”

“Still, we could not have defeated Astor and Calamity Ganon without his assistance. Or that of the Yiga Clan, for that matter.”

“A victory I cannot share in, to my shame.” He turned his masked face to the ground. “After I facilitated Master Kohga's escape from the Blights, I was left for dead..”

“He was quite distraught with the thought you perished.”

“Truly?” She'd never heard surprise in his booming voice before.

Mipha nodded.

By the time he spoke again, he'd regained his composure. “Had it not been for a passing merchant from Kakariko Village, I would have. They showed me mercy that, by all rights, I did not deserve. It gives me hope that reconciliation is possible in Hyrule. Still... the Yiga Clan have much to atone for.”

Mipha fell silent. _Reconciliation_. For most of her life, it sounded like a fairy tale. Tensions simmered between the races of Hyrule long before the shadow of the Calamity fell over the land, tensions that sometimes boiled over into angry disputes and even the occasional skirmish. To think that Hyrule could be united, that even the Yiga Clan might reform, gave Mipha a sense of hope she'd long thought impossible.

“May I ask you a question, Sooga?”

“Of course.”

“Do you really think it' could happen? That the Yiga Clan can co-exist with the other people of Hyrule?”

“I can no more say that than you can give me assurances that all Zora would react the same way. There is enmity that has festered for centuries, and that will not be easily forgotten.” Sooga's hands clenched into fists. “However, being betrayed by your god will rapidly change anyone's outlook on the world.”

“I see.”

“All due respect, Lady Mipha, I'm not entirely sure you can. After all, you must wonder why we follow Master Kohga. He...” Sooga's voice trailed off. “At first glance, he does not fit the traditional image of a hero or leader.”

“He is rather unconventional.”

Sooga made a gruff sound that, had it been anyone else, Mipha would have taken for a laugh.

"Master Kohga, like a handful of the Yiga Clan, is a descendant of the original Sheikah who left the clan when the Kingdom of Hyrule turned their back on them. However, not all Yiga can claim that bloodline. Many of us are people with nowhere else to go. Master Kohga has given a home to all those who seek it out and trained them in our ways. For all you can say of our clan, we are a family."

She'd never really considered it before. When Master Kohga bent the knee to Zelda, none of his followers questioned it. A number had made the ultimate sacrifice for Hyrule, some even doing so to protect people who'd been their sworn enemies days earlier.

“All that time,” Sooga continued, “We were taught to believe the Hylian view of Ganon was too simple. If the Royal Family turned their back on our Sheikah ancestors, perhaps they had betrayed Ganon as well. Many of us came to believe the Calamity would see the expulsion of the Royal Family and the return of just rule to the land.

“We could not have been more wrong. Calamity Ganon was everything the Hylians feared, and more. For our faith, for our devotion, we became nothing more than kindling to fuel his ambition. I saw him consume those I called my brothers without a second thought. I assure you, the Yiga Clan will not soon forget the price we paid for our mistake.”

“I'm sorry for your loss, Sooga.”

“At times, I fear we no longer deserve sympathy. But if Princess Zelda wants to atone for the mistakes of the past, then we can do no less. If she believes there is hope for the Yiga Clan, then I shall put my faith in her.”

_A far cry from the man who once vowed to kill Princess Zelda_ , Mipha thought.

“I am pleased we can count you as our allies.”

"The feeling is mutual. You are quite a formidable fighter, Lady Mipha. I'm relieved I will not have to face down your trident again. Unless, of course, I am allowed to spar against you at some point."

“I would welcome the challenge.”

He nodded and glanced back in her direction. “Might I ask a question of my own?”

“Of course.”

“Why would the princess of the Zora be making an unplanned visit to Gerudo Town?”

Mipha stiffened. “What makes you assume it is unplanned?”

"Princess Zelda only came to us yesterday to ask if you could join our traveling party. If you were on official business for the Zora, I find it hard to believe King Dorephan would send you unaccompanied. You stopped in Castle Town for supplies before we left, including food designed to combat the heat. If you'd planned the trip, you would have purchased equipment for that end." He shrugged. "It's all rather curious."

“...I see why you are the right hand of the Yiga Clan.”

“A kind compliment, but also not an answer.” He paused, casting his gaze forward. “Of course, you are not obligated to provide one, either.”

“It is... a personal matter.” Mipha rubbed her shoulder as she walked. “I am enmeshed in a serious conflict, and I was hopeful that Urbosa might give me counsel to resolve the matter.”

“Problems with somebody, huh?”

Mipha gasped and jumped back as Master Kohga's masked face appeared in front of her. He could be surprisingly stealthy.

“Y-Yes.”

“Y'know, we could take care of it for you.”

Mipha's eyes went wide. “N-No! I hardly think that's necessary--”

“I didn't mean  _that_ , Princess Mipha. We're really not in the stabby stabby business anymore.” Kohga rubbed his chin. “But people don't know that, and with a few choice words, we can make a hermitage in the Hebra Mountains look very appealing.”

“Master Kohga,” Sooga said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice, “Perhaps we should not discuss any sort of high crimes in the presence of a future sovereign of Hyrule.”

"Good point." Kohga looked at Mipha a moment. "Kinda surprised to hear anyone has a problem with you, though. You're all sunshine and honeyed bananas most of the time. You were even polite when you were beating the crap out of us."

Sooga coughed. "Sovereign. Watch your language."

“Right, right.” Kohga stretched his arms out over his head. “Quick piece of advice? Sometimes the easiest way to solve a problem with someone else is to try and see things from their point of view.”

The advice caught Mipha off guard, and she redoubled her focus on the Yiga master's words.

“Most of the time, we all go through life, caught up in our own bull--” He looked to Mipha, then to Sooga and tugged on his collar. “Our own bullfrog. We don't stop to think about how other people feel, or how they might think about a certain situation. Empathy is a wonderful tool.”

Mipha blinked. “That... is very sound advice, Master Kohga.”

“Isn't it? That's exactly the way I managed to take over the Gerudo by impersonating Lady Urbosa!” He stopped in his tracks as soon as he noticed Mipha and Sooga staring at him. “Right, right. I'm not supposed to be proud of that anymore. Well, don't look at me like that. And pick up the pace, won't you? We want to hit the oasis before that midday sun starts beating down on us.”

“Indeed,” Sooga replied.

“Now then, let me tell you about the time I defeated all four Blights singlehandedly.”

As they pressed forward, Mipha cast a glance at Sooga.

“A contentious relationship, you said.”

“Very much so. But, you must admit, he's a gifted storyteller.”

The Zora sighed. She couldn't argue that point.

* * *

Lifting her trident with only a second to spare, Mipha deflected the scimitar away. Urbosa spun, gliding across the sands to put distance between herself and the Zora princess.

“Your defense is much improved, Mipha.”

“I've had little choice but to improve, having tested myself against your feints for the last few months. Watch the footwork as well as the blade and you can anticipate the angle of attack.”

“I'm glad you're picking up on it. Daruk still falls for it every time.”

“Daruk has never been one for subtlety, in combat or outside of it.”

“Ah, but that's part of his charm.”

Urbosa approached a second time, lowering her body and putting her blade below the level of Mipha's trident. The stance begged Mipha to strike from above, and she almost took the opening out of instinct. It was precisely what the Gerudo wanted her to do, to commit to closing the distance between them. Once momentum carried her forward, Urbosa would no doubt change her stance and strike, with Mipha unable to defend. Instead, she planted one foot hard into the ground, then pivoted to the right, forcing Urbosa to match her movement lest she leave her right side open.

Returning to a more conventional stance, Urbosa grinned.

“Good. I remember when you fell for that every time.”

“It only took a few dozen bruises to remember.”

They circled once another, closing the distance until Urbosa lashed out with another strike. Mipha crossed the blade with the body of her trident, pushing back against the attack.

“You really are learning.”

“You won't distract me with compliments, either!”

“Fair enough.”

But even as she pulled her sword back, Urbosa's smile curled on one side. Mipha recognized that smirk. If her footwork gave away her physical attacks, that particular grin signaled an incoming verbal assault. Mipha gritted her teeth, ready for anything.

Or, as it turned out,  _almost_ anything.

“Keep up the hard work, princess, and one day you might be able to take down Link in a sparring match.”

The mention of Link's name made her heart flutter, and for a few precious seconds, she thought of the Hylian's handsome face.

That was all the time Urbosa needed to drop down into a sweep. Her leg crashed into the back of Mipha's knees. They buckled instantly. She hit the ground with a loud thud, the shock of the impact wrenching the trident from her hands. Urbosa moved in, the point of her sword at Mipha's throat.

“Some weaknesses remain, I see,” she said with a soft chuckle. “Looks like I win again.”

“...indeed. But one day, I will best you.”

"Keep telling yourself that, princess, and maybe one day it'll come true."

Urbosa reached a hand down to help the Zora back to her feet.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Of course, I don't think you came all this way just to spar with me.” She put a hand on her hip. “So, come on... out with it.”

The Zora paused long enough to wipe away the sandy remnants of her defeat. “It's about Link.”

“Oh. Shocking.”

Mipha narrowed her eyes. “If you were anyone else, I might take that for a pun.”

“Maybe I've decided to try them, now that the war is over. But please, continue.”

“Link has recently acquired a new steed,” Mipha began, unable to hide that scowl that accompanied her thoughts of the brown and white demon.

"Epona?" Her brow quirked. "Link introduced me last week. Pretty sure he was just showing her off. He's really proud of her, you know."

“Yes, I know.” Mipha sighed. “It hates me.”

“Epona... hates you.”

“Yes.”

“You came all the way to Gerudo Town to talk to me about a horse.”

“A horse that has bitten me  _three times_ , and tenses up every time I come near Link.”

“Not the best sign.”

“Princess Zelda suggested I seek out your advice. She told me that, in your youth, you had an affinity for sand seals.”

Urbosa blanched. “She told you that, did she?”

“Is that not true?”

“It's true. It's just... been a long time.” Embarrassment melted into a deep, affectionate smile. “Long before I was named Chief of the Gerudo, I spent a lot of time riding them alongside Lady Marina, before she became Queen.”

“Zelda said that she almost beat you a few times.”

“If we're being generous to my dear friend, then yes.” Urbosa clasped a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. “It really was quite the thing to see, her beautiful face contorted in rage while she accused me of cheating to win. ”

“Oh. I do hope that I haven't conjured painful memories.”

“The opposite, actually... though I imagine there's a similar expression on her face now as she looks down on me. I won't hear the end of this when I see her again.” Opening her eyes again, Urbosa regarded Mipha curiously. “But let's focus on the matter at hand.”

“Is there anything you can suggest?”

"I have little experience with horses, though they're like sand seals in many ways. I think I can help, but to be honest? I don't think the horse is the problem."

“What do you mean?”

“It's you.” Urbosa narrowed her gaze. “You're afraid.”

“Yes, because it's bitten me and I don't want--”

“It's not the horse you're afraid of.”

“What are you saying?”

Suddenly, Urbosa's eyes widened and she leaned past Mipha.

“Oh, hello Link! I wasn't expecting  _you_ here!”

Mipha let out a loud eep as she went ramrod straight. Her cheeks burned, almost certainly as red as little Sidon's. Her heart pounded as she turned...

...to face an empty doorway.

“Urbosa!” She balled her hands into fists and glared up at her friend. “You lied!”

"I was proving a point. In the end, Epona's not the problem. It's Link. Let's be honest, you turn into a nervous wreck around him, especially if there are no bokoblins or lizalfos to fend off." Urbosa moved closed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Epona's bonded to Link quickly, so she's probably protective of him. When you show up around him all tense, she's going to perceive that as a threat."

“I would never hurt Link!”

“You're thinking like a Zora. Epona is thinking like a horse. Prey animals don't have the luxury to dwell on whether or not something's dangerous.”

Master Kohga's words echoed in her mind. _Sometimes the easiest way to solve a problem with someone else is to try and see things from their point of view._

“So what should I do?”

“Eliminate the problem. Visit Epona in the stables when Link isn't around. Take an apple or a carrot, or whatever she likes best. The stable hands should know. Take your time and be patient.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“Winning an animal's trust takes time. It won't change overnight, so don't expect that. But if you're patient, Epona will at least tolerate you.” Urbosa smiled warmly. “But this is you, Lady Mipha. So I suspect she could come to love you the way the rest of us do.”

“Thank you for your kind words. I will try my best.”

“Of course, there's another way to solve this problem.”

“Oh?”

“Resolve that specific tension you feel around Link.”

Mipha tilted her head to one side. Desperate to avoid the subject, she tried to play innocent.

“...specific tension? Whatever you do you mean?”

"You're not going to be asked to join the Royal Theatrical Company any time soon, Mipha. It couldn't be any more obvious how you feel about him."

“Surely you're exaggerating.”

"The only time I ever see you at a loss for words is when you're in Link's presence. Sometimes even just talking about him is enough.” Urbosa's grin widened. “Why, for that matter, you're blushing right now.”

Urbosa noticed everything.

“Zora do  _not_ blush.”

“Don't make me get a mirror. I'd say your secret's safe with me, but I hardly think it's a secret to anyone but the two of you.”

Never in her life had Mipha envied the sand seals, but now she longed for their ability to disappear into the sand and run away.

“But if I were you? I'd stop holding everything in. You need to be honest with yourself. Honest with your feelings. Honest with him.”

“The thought of telling him is... terrifying.”

“Even if he doesn't feel the same way, it's better if you know. It might hurt in the short term, but in my experience, that's better than a lifetime wondering about what could have been.”

“I want him to be happy, more than anything.”

“I understand that all too well. But you might find that what makes him happy is you.” The Gerudo gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “After all, you're quite amazing.”

“You think so?”

“If I was the sort of person who made puns,” Urbosa said, “I might even say you're quite the catch.”

Mipha couldn't help but laugh.

"And if he doesn't feel the same way, I'm always here to listen, or to give you a shoulder to cry on."

“Thank you, Urbosa. For everything.”

“You and the others are precious to me beyond measure. And I will always be here to support you.”

Urbosa knelt down and wrapped her arms around Mipha, pulling her into a gentle hug. She leaned in, rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. In many ways, she was the glue that held them all together. She'd never lead anyone astray.

But for now, she wanted to follow only one piece of her advice.

Perhaps one day she could find the courage to follow all of it.

* * *

Mipha fought against her trembling hand, scared the carrot she clutched might slip out and fall to the floor. She approached the stall in halting steps, trying to control her breathing. As she drew closer, the white-maned head of Epona poked out over the top of the stable door. She snorted as her eyes locked on Mipha.

Urbosa had commandeered a pair of sand seals and escorted her back to the desert's edge. The entire trip, the Gerudo chief encouraged her to listen to the animal in front of her, to become more attuned to its feelings. Beyond reveling in the way Urbosa smiled as she glided across the dunes, it gave her enough courage to try and approach Epona.

“I came to apologize,” she whispered. “I'm sorry that I've been rude.”

Epona never broke eye contact, ears pinned back as Mipha drew closer. Still, she felt foolish. The horse could hardly understand what she was saying.

But, as she spoke, she could have sworn she saw the horse's tension release. So she kept speaking.

“I know you're wary of me because you care about Link. But I care about him too. A great deal, in fact. And if you're important to him, I want to respect you as well.”

The horse's nostrils flared. A hoofed foot dragged across the ground.

"And I... I brought you a peace offering. The stable boy said you loved these carrots."

The smell reached Epona and her ears tilted forward.

“So, um. I hope we can be friends, Epona.”

She steadied her hand and offered the vegetable. Epona sniffed twice, then plucked the carrot from her hands with her teeth. Gently, though. None of the nervous energy Epona usually showed around her.

“He's the most precious thing in the world to me,” Mipha said. “But I realize now how much he means to you as well.”

Her ears flicked as her long tail swayed behind her.

“And I know you mean a great deal to him. Which is why...” She struggled for the words. “I... desperately want you to like me as well.”

She offered a second carrot, which Epona took without hesitation.

“Truce?”

She lifted her hand.

Epona sniffed.

No teeth.

Progress!

Then Epona's demeanor changed completely. She let out a loud whinny and pushed her body against the stable door, seemingly leaning toward her. Mipha smiled, thrilled that Epona was suddenly so excited with her presence.

“Oh! I didn't realize you were here too, Princess Mipha.”

She froze as Link's voice rang out behind her.

“Funny. I didn't think you and Epona got along all that well.”

“Um. I thought. Maybe. I should change that.”

“Not a bad idea, especially if the three of us end up in battle together in the future.” Link walked to the stable door and Epona craned her neck outward, resting her head on his shoulder. “I mean, not that I'm looking forward to battle. But it's always nice to have you by my side.”

The spiciest peppers in Hyrule couldn't have made Mipha feel as warm as hearing those words. The compliment so distracted her that it took her a minute to notice his flushed cheeks as well.

Then he noticed that she noticed. He pulled away from Epona and snatched up a feed bucket, which conveniently put his back to Mipha.

“How are things in the Domain?”

It still felt strange to hear his voice, so light and melodic. It always came with a playful lilt, a surprise after years of silence. Those first words after they defeated Calamity Ganon shocked her, and she savored every time she heard him say her name. Every conversation felt like a new adventure, and somehow Mipha fell more in love with him each time they spoke.

Still, she needed to compose herself. Mask the tells that Urbosa warned her about. Formal. Straight-laced. Proper. That would do the trick.

"Quite well. Lynels have grown bolder since the Calamity was sealed, but their power seems lessened by its absence."

“Sounds like I should pay a visit and scare them off.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, not that I mean to just invite myself.”

“You are always welcome in the Domain.”

“Careful, or I'll end up there all the time.”

He was making it damned hard to maintain the facade. “I... don't think I'd mind that at all.”

He glanced back at her again. Was he blushing again? Mipha couldn't tell.

Perhaps there was a chance for them after all.

“Um, Link? There's something I wanted to ask you.”

“You can ask anything of me, Princess Mipha.”

“Mipha. You don't have to be so formal around me.” Her voice wavered as she scrambled for her courage. “In fact, I wish you wouldn't. We've known each other long enough.”

Behind them, Epona snorted.

"Still, a knight must respect royalty, right?" His gaze darted away from her. "And... that should extend beyond the Hyrulean royal family, right?"

The words made Mipha's heart sink. He'd slammed down a door between them. Link would always be a knight. She would always be a princess. Crestfallen, she took a step back as he approached.

A hoof dragged against the dirt.

Their eyes met, but both looked away. Bravado slipped through her fingers, that nagging voice in her head cursing her brief optimism. How could she have ever expected a different outcome She continued to backpedal.

“Well, I... I suppose I should be going. I'll leave you to--”

She didn't know how close she'd gotten to the stable door until she felt Epona's head slam into her back. Not hard, but just enough to send the distracted Zora teetering. She tumbled forward, taking a few awkward steps before balance abandoned her completely. She expected to hit the ground but struck something else instead.

Something soft to the touch, but yet solid. Something warm and comfortable, something with a familiar, earthy smell that always made her happy--

Oh Hylia above.

Link.

She'd run into Link. He'd abandoned the feed bucket and caught her before she hit the ground. And now he held her in his arms. It amazed her that arms strong enough to face down any enemy could cradle her so gently. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, which were filled with concern.

She'd never seen them this close.

They outshone every jewel, every vista, every work of art she'd ever seen.

“Are you okay?”

She kept staring until his forehead creased in worry.

“Y-Yes. I believe so.”

“Sorry. I really don't know what gets into her when you're around.”

Mipha peered back at the horse. Her ears were pitched forward and she let out another whinny at the pair. No teeth. No sign of aggression at all.

“I don't think she meant any harm.”

“Oh. Good.”

Link still held her tight. Mipha could have remained there forever. She wanted to burn the memory into her mind, to savor a moment that might never come again.

But propriety held sway. “I should... stand on my own, shouldn't I?”

“I mean, um. If you can.”

“Of course.”

She put weight on her legs again, even though they felt as though they might give out at any minute, and not from the fall. Their eyes remained locked on one another, and for a handful of beautiful seconds, nothing else mattered.

“So, um. When do you return home?”

“Two days times.”

“Oh.”

He looked... disappointed. Hurt, almost. And for the first time, Mipha thought she saw the same longing reflected back at her.

What had Urbosa said to her? Her feelings were only a secret to the t _wo_ of them.

What other reason could Link have for such willful blindness?

The silence between them screamed at her. It felt like a vice closed around her chest. There was a chance. Part of her, the part that told her she wasn't good enough, the part that insisted he could never feel the same way, wanted to cling to that single moment. She'd have the memory of being in his arms and looking into those gorgeous eyes and never have to risk the pain of rejection.

But...no.

She wanted more of those moments. She wanted to sit in his arms by the fire on a cold night. She wanted to hold him in her arms when he needed support. She wanted to hear him say more, to say all the things he'd wanted to over the years. She wanted to hear him say her name again, laced with the same emotion when she spoke his. She wanted to give all of herself, to be given the chance to devote her life to the most amazing person she'd ever met.

Above all, she didn't want to live with doubt any longer.

“Link?”

“Yes?”

There was no going back.

_He'll reject you_ , that voice hissed again.

For the first time, Mipha silenced it.

“I've... heard of a restaurant in Castle Town that has wonderful salmon risotto. Have you ever been?”

“No, I can't say that I have.” He grinned sheepishly. “Kind of a surprise given how much I eat, I know.”

She giggled. He was so much sillier than she would have ever guessed. “I was thinking of trying it before I returned to the Domain.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “So, will you tell me how it is?”

“Actually...”

She glanced back to Epona. It must have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the horse nodded.

“Would you like to go?”

“I'm sure I will, at some point. Especially if you say it's good!”

Amazing. He was more clueless than her.

"I meant, go _with_ me."

He stared in confusion at first. “Go... with you?”

“Yes.”

“To get food.”

She struggled not to laugh.“Yes.”

“As in, together. The two of us.” He swallowed hard, realization creeping over his face almost as fast as the reddening of his cheeks. “ _T-Together_ together?”

“Indeed.”

Silent Link returned for a beat, his lips a thin line. He vanished just as suddenly, the Hylian's eyes sparkling. The smile on his face suited him and revealed his answer before he spoke it.

“I would be honored, my princess.”

This time, she didn't mind the title.

“Two o'clock tomorrow?”

“I don't have anything planned.”

“Then I will meet you by your quarters.”

“I'll be there.”

Their gazes lingered, each taking the other in.

_He feels the same,_ Mipha thought. _By some miracle, he feels the same way about you._

“I should let you tend to Epona.”

“Yeah. I don't want her causing any more trouble, after all.”

Trouble? Hardly.

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Yes. Tomorrow.”

Mipha practically floated as she approached for the entrance to the stable. As she reached the threshold, she spared a look back at Epona. The horse met her gaze and nickered.

It almost sounded like a laugh.

_You sneaky devil_ .

The next time she visited the stable, she owed that horse quite a few more carrots.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from an "Imagine your OTP prompt" that suggested one person in the pairing needed to win over the pet of another. The idea of Mipha having a borderline adversarial relationship with Epona came to mind and the whole story flowed from there. It's probably some of the most fun I've had writing in quite a while. I really enjoyed writing the entire cast of this story. I've definitely blunted the fangs of the Yiga Clan here, but it's not hard to imagine how severely disillusioned the surviving members would be after a being they practically worshipped tried to kill them. And Kohga's just a fun way to inject a little more humor in the story. I also had a lot of fun writing Urbosa as Team Mom for the Champions, and that's a dynamic I wouldn't mind coming back to.
> 
> The hardest part was writing Link's voice, because there's so little to go off of. But I ultimately settled on using some of the sillier response prompts from Breath of the Wild as a guide. I'm still not sure I'm completely satisfied with the end result, but I don't think this will be the last time I write him either... so there's always time to improve.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! This is the first real writing I've done for Breath of the Wild and I really enjoyed it. I think I might want to write a little more about Urbosa and Zelda's mother at some point, and there's probably a little more I could do with Mipha and Link as well. 
> 
> Oh, and y'all don't want to know how long it took me to come up with a title for this one. The one I came up with is actually from a quote from Tom Smith, taken from the book Seabiscuit. Why didn't I start looking with one of the best books about horses ever written...?


End file.
